At Papa France's house
by temarinekoninja
Summary: Francis always had a thing for little boys, but he promised himself he would keep it in his pants. Alfred makes that easier said than done... Warning:VERY HEAVILY IMPLIED SHOTA! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Don't ask. Don't you dare. Let's just say... I love my hetalia-fan friends on facebook xD This is for you Marifrance, and yes I made you a total pedophile!

For everyone else if you dislike shota or if you are uncomfortable reading on then please don't.

"Oui... Oui Angleterre... I know..." A weary Francis sighed as he listened to the Englishman's endless pratting on. Today it was his turn to take their twin sons Alfred and Matthew for the weekend, and when Arthur dropped them off he immediately bombarded him with instructions for their care, as if they were fragile figurines. While he ranted on and on about keeping a close eye on the two least they hurt themselves the boys successfully managed to climb up a tree only to fall back down to Earth with a dull _thud_, as well as find a squirrel and chase the poor thing all around the parking lot until it ran back up the tree that had been their demise earlier. Francis was not really listening to his ill tempered companion nag about this and that, he was too busy watching the two boys run around the deserted parking lot smiling and laughing.

Truth was, France always had a... Thing for cute little boys. Hell, depending on the time of day he had a thing for every person in a five mile radius. But he had self control, and had promised himself the day they had adopted the adorable brothers he would keep his hands to himself... Until they were at least eighteen.

"Francis!" Fingers snapped impatiently in front of the Frenchman's eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uhhh... Oui?"

It took at least another hour, but it seemed Arthur was finally done expressing his parental concern, and Francis was allowed to buckle the boys into the car and set for home. In the backseat he could hear Alfred going on and on about being a hero, similar to his English father really, but Matthew unlike his french father listened with rapt attention. The naive younger brother worshipped the ground Alfred walked on at times. Finally they reached France's home and by the time France had gotten the boys' things from the car Alfred was already running towards the house at top speed shouting like a madman while Matthew stayed behind to help his Papa carry the heavy bags.

The evening seemed to fly by for Francis, as they always did when he had the two endless supplies of energy to watch. He didn't mind a bit though, not even when Alfred asked for Francis to help him bathe. Arthur had warned him this might happen, Alfred was reverting back to being a helpless toddler because he was jealous of the attention Matthew got as the youngest he said, but the frenchman being... Well, French, who was he to deny such an adorable request?

So as Alfred went to fetch his rubber duck and pajamas Francis ran bathwater, trying to remind himself of the promise to not deflower that innoccent little boy. It should be an easy promise to keep to most people, but most people weren't eternally in heat as Francis was. Yes he would resist, but he would suffer for it later. He would have to wait until the boys fell asleep and take a cold shower. A small price to pay to gaze upon such young beauty.

"Is it ready yet Papa Francis?" A voice called him from the door.

Francis didn't have to venture a guess as to who it may be since Alfred was already closing the door and walking to the edge of the tub to peer in at the water, obviously trying to judge if it was adequetly deep enough for sufficient splashing. He didn't even notice he was bending so far over to get a good look that he was giving Francis a great view of his ass even through his baggy jeans, and Francis had to literally grab his hand from reaching forward and squeezing a perky cheek. Alfred didn't notice though, and turned the water off himself when he found it's depth to his liking and started to strip without a hint of shame on his face. Francis chuckled to hide his slight groan of longing.

"I see you haven't picked up on Arthur's conservative habits Alfred."

"Why should I be all shy and stuff? You have what I have anyway!"

Alfred climbed into the water and immediently dove upon his rubber duck as if he were a shark. Francis chuckled again, at least living with the depressing brit hadn't dampened Alfred's lively spirit.

"Mon chéri, turn around so I can wash your hair." Francis said reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

"Why don't you just get in? It'll be easier that way."

Francis froze, sitting on the edge of the bathtub while reaching for a bottle on the nearby counter. This was quiet a predicament.

_'He's just a bébé. He's just a bébé. He's just a bébé.' _A voice in Francis' head chanted, but Alfred had different ideas.

He whined childishly and reached to pull on Francis' pants with a sopping wet hand, oblivious to the obvious tent inches away from his fingers.

"Come on Papa Francis, it's no fun taking a bath alone!"

Francis couldn't take it anymore, and really who could blame him? Instead of grabbing the bottle of shampoo he grabbed an unmarked bottle full of what looked like clear jelly. Alfred had always wondered what that was, but Francis said he would tell him when he was older. Francis started to remove his shirt to Alfred's delight, he always loved getting his way, but his eyes widdened when his adoptive father removed his pants. He did indeed have the same thing Alfred had, but there was a... difference.

"Papa Francis, how do I get mine to stand up straight and point like that?"

"Ahh all will be revealed to you in time Alfred~"

Francis squeezed some of the clear lube from the tube into his hand and spread it generously on his hard cock, suddenly thankful he had thought to pick it up "just in case". Alfred's curiousity about the substance only rose as the scent of strawberries filled his nose.

"What is that stuff Papa France?"

"It's uhhh... Candy, don't you smell it?"

Alfred nodded eagerly, he loved strawberry flavored anything. Even medicine. Francis' smile grew into a smirk that clearly showed his intentions, but Alfred didn't seem to pick it up.

"Would you like to taste it~?"

"Yeah yeah! Let me lick it off!"

Francis was only too happy to oblige.

Meanwhile, upstairs curled up in bed poor Matthew lay awake, listening first to his Papa groan lowly and speak french huskily and only a few minutes later his brother Alfred nearly screaming at first with pain, then mewling and moaning with overwhelming pleasure. He bit his lip and tried to cover his ears against the noise, but it was no use, his brother always had been quiet the loud mouth after all. He could only whimper and cross his legs in an attempt to ignore the tightness he felt growing in his pajama bottoms. Then as soon as it started, it ended.

There was relative silence before he heard someone making their way up the stairs and then open the door. He peeked out from behind his toy polar bear and saw his older twin brother, limping slightly to the bed but beaming all the more. The dark room was practically illuminated by the grin he had.

"Hey Mattie, Papa France it's your turn to eat some candy!"

"H-Huh?"

-

I think I'll stop there, while some part of my soul is still uncondemned to hell xD I hope you like it Marifrance, my... quartet member? Lol!


End file.
